1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for water-stopping an earthing electric wire to connect an electric circuit to be mounted on a vehicle or the like with the earth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the earthing electric wire is so connected with a suitable earthing portion (e.g., the body of a vehicle) that an earthing connection terminal fixed on its terminal is exposed to the outside. Therefore, water may invade from that exposed terminal and may obstruct the normal action of a circuit if it invades into the circuit through the inner side of a coating material.
As a method for water-stopping such earthing electric wire, therefore, a highly viscous seal resin is molded to cover the electric wire terminal, on which the earthing connection terminal is fixed, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-167821 (page 4, FIG. 4).
In the method of molding the resin around the electric wire terminal, as described above, this molding takes troubles and large-scaled facilities, and the electric wire terminal is bulky. Therefore, the method has defects that the wiring works are troublesome and that the electric wire terminal cannot be laid over another earthing connection terminal, for example.